


Turning Tables

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Sane (Sagiel/Jane) Oneshots Galore [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Songfic, i promise i will make up for it, imma kill all y'all sane shippers, mild ship sinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sagiel has hurt Jane one too many times.</p><p>"I can't anymore Sagiel. I can't keep up with this anymore. I think we need to say goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

_Close enough to start a war, all I have is on the floor_

Jane was done. Sagiel had hurt her for the last time. Her stuff was all over after their fight, after Sagiel had screamed about how she wasn't allowed to leave.

_God only knows what we're fighting for, all that I say, you always say more_

The fighting started months back but Jane didn't want to leave Sagiel. She wanted to keep seeing the light in her love. But now...now it was too late. Sagiel had hurt Jane for the last time.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables. Under your thumb, I can't breathe..._

Sagiel had been trying to keep Jane under lock and key. She had become controlling and scary. Scary to even Jane, and she was a murderer for crying out loud!

_So I won't let you, close enough to hurt me..._

 

 Jane picked up the phone, taking a deep breath as she hit 'call'. The phone rang a few times before going to her voicemail.

"Hey, it's Sagiel! If you're hearing this leave a message or take a hint!" She took another breath.

"I can't anymore Sagiel. I can't keep up with this anymore. I think we need to say goodbye."

_I won't rescue you to just desert me_

She saved Sagiel. She kept her safe, gave her love, and this is how she was treated! She couldn't handle it anymore.

_I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me!_

She picked her things up, packing them away in a bag she kept in the closet. She scrawled a quick note and stuck it to the headboard.

_It's time to say goodbye..._

She turned and moved toward the door.

_To turning tables..._

DON'T GO TO SLEEP 


End file.
